They Make Their Own Happy Endings
by Rogue Pryde
Summary: She didn't trust him. He couldn't be honest with her. But as much as it hurt them to be together, it would have killed them to be apart. ROMY oneshot


Sup sup ppls! The idea for this fic was super random and spur of the moment (it started with the name and went from there) but Jay said it was 'wicked' and that he'd review, so you owe the immediate writing and posting of this fic to him (he even gave me the beginning line!) Okay now, here it is, and it's short, I know, but don't hate me! I can't think straight because I'm currently dying from hunger.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**They Make Their Own Happy Endings**

****

_-_

_By Rogue Pryde_

.

**Once upon a time . . .**

.

They were never meant to be.

It was one of those classic relationships that only appeared in romance novels and had no right to exist in the real world

There were too many problems. Yes, some adversity is good for a relationship; it lets the couple show how much they care. But the issues afflicting Rogue and Gambit had driven them apart too many times to ever aid their bond.

She couldn't trust him. She'd tried. Oh how she'd tried! He was the one person she genuinely wanted to believe in, but the past haunted her, refusing to let her find solace in trusting someone implicitly, taunting her with the betrayals she'd bourn.

He couldn't be honest with her. He told himself it was because she didn't need to know. It was all in the past and bringing it up would just stress her out more than reassure her. But on dark nights, when he was alone, he sometimes stopped lying to himself and admitted that he was afraid. He was afraid he'd lose her. How could he expect her to forgive the sins he had committed when he was unable to do so himself.

Love had never been the problem.

But love wasn't enough. Not in this day and age when it was most often used as a tool to destroy someone rather than to bring people together. And it served its purpose in their case.

It was destroying them.

Their teammates wondered why they bothered, as if the couple could control the way they felt about each other.

Scott was condescending. Whenever Gambit got protective of Rogue, it was because of his temper, not any genuine affection. And when Rogue stood up for Remy, it was because he had charmed her, toyed with her emotions.

Scott couldn't see what was right in front of his eyes because it was so different from what he had. He'd known from the moment he'd met Jean Grey that he would spend the rest of his life with her. Any love lacking complete trust and understanding was foreign to him.

Jean understood a little better. She knew that both would die for the other. But she chose to take it in the way that any of the X-men would die for their teammates. She saw them as two of a kind, never realizing that it was their differences, not their similarities, that drew them to each other.

The rest of the team, with the exception of Kurt (who refused to consider any kind of relationship between his sister and a boy) and Kitty, held off on making any decisions about the couple. They watched, but felt it was safer not to voice their opinions.

There was a lot to watch. Both southerners had fiery, explosive tempers, and when pushed, wouldn't hesitate to deliver cutting blows. Nobody could ever hope to hurt them as bad as they hurt each other.

She didn't trust him.

He couldn't be honest with her.

But as much as it hurt them to be together, it would have killed them to be apart.

Kitty knew how deep their bond ran. She'd made it a habit to read in the library until late in the evening, and it was only by sheer chance that she'd decided to check her room first for a book she wanted. She'd stuck her head through the door and then hastily pulled it out.

Rogue and Gambit were sitting on the edge of the balcony, balanced precariously as if their position signified the thin line they walked in their relationship. After a moment's hesitation, Kitty phased her whole body through and sat on the floor by the side of her bed away from them.

Holding her breath, she listened to every word, unable to imagine that the two could have anything private to say to each other after the fight they'd had that morning. It was Gambit who'd spoke first.

"I'm sorry." He said. It was soft, and Kitty could hardly believe he'd said it. It was so unlike the charming Cajun. She knew what he was referring to. He'd done a job for one of his relatives a month before, involving a woman. Rogue had found out by sheer bad luck in Remy's opinion, and had lashed out at him verbally that morning.

"Ah know." She whispered back. "But Ah really don't want to talk to you right now."

To Kitty's surprise, Gambit didn't say another word. She waited, but when neither of them made a sound, she peeked over the edge of the bed.

He had his arm around her.

She was leaning into his embrace.

They didn't speak the rest of the night. Kitty fell asleep watching them and when she'd woken up both were gone. She went downstairs for breakfast and watched them as they ate.

It was in the way they talked to each other, like no one else was in the room. It was like that when they fought, neither being afraid to shout out anything, but why hadn't anyone noticed that it was the same way when they weren't angry?

It was the way he came back, no matter how much she begged him to leave.

It was the way they looked at each other, as if afraid to look away for fear the other would disappear.

It was the way she forgave him, no matter how much it hurt.

It was the way they held on to their broken, twisted, and torn relationship, knowing it was the best thing that ever happened to them.

Maybe they weren't meant to be together. Maybe fate never intended for their love to work out. Maybe they would hurt each other for the rest of their lives. It didn't matter. They wouldn't stop trying.

They made their own happy endings.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Da end! Good? Bad? Is my Romy license in danger of being revoked? Lemme know! I AM interested. And in my defense, I'm sleepy.

-Vonna


End file.
